Bonds
by NaruHinaProductions2014
Summary: Ash and Dawn start to have feelings for each other while they are in the Kanto region and Ash is getting ready to face the Elite 4 and the Champion, Cynthia.


Bonds

Chapter I: A new beginning

Ash ketchum was coming back to the Kanto region to revisit his mom and everyone back in Pallet Town. He was coming back because he won the torment in Sinnoh. He's toughest battle was against his rival Paul. It was a close battle but Ash came out on top. And down he has earned the right to face the elite 4 and if he wins against them…..then maybe the Champion herself. But he wasn't alone on this trip back to his hometown. Dawn his friend and partner had joined him on this trip to see what the boy's hometown looked like and the region he was from. This was Dawn's first trip outside of Sinnoh. She was excited to be doing this with Ash.

"Ash, how long more do we have to go?" Asked Dawn while feeling the wind hit her face

"I'd day another day or two at the most, Dawn." Said Ash as the ship was making its last stop at his hometown

"Oh Ash I can't wait to see your hometown and your mother!" Said an excited Dawn

Ash laughed at her and then looked at her and smiled. "I think she'll take a liking to you Dawn."

Ash turned around and faced towards the wind blowing and let the wind hit him in the face and remembering everything that has happened in Sinnoh. He had a lot of tough times with trainer and Gym leaders over the course of his quest to be the Pokémon master. But no matter how tough the battle she was always there for him. She was the one that helped him through some tough times in the gym battles and he was there for her when she was down about not winning a contest. No matter what happened they were there for each other through the good and the bad times. Ash let his eyes move over to Dawn and looked at her. He was glad to have met her on his advancer in Sinnoh. It made him happy to have her around.

Dawn looked at Ash and remembered the good and bad times with him. She giggled to herself after all he was a good man to be around. She was happy to have met him. They stayed on the deck of the ship and watched as the sun was starting to set.

Dawn looked over to Ash and smiled. "It's beautiful isn't Ash." Said Dawn as she looked at Ash

Ash turned to her and smiled. "Yea it is I haven't seen one this beautiful in a long time since I first step foot out to be a Pokémon trainer."

Dawn looked at him? "What do you mean by that, Ash?" Asked Dawn as she looked at him

Ash looked away and up at the beautiful sun set. "I remember that day clearly as it was yesterday. It was the first time me and Pikachu were friends and we were setting off to me the best in the world. We looked and saw the beautiful sun set happening." Said Ash to dawn as he was rubbing Pikachu's head

Dawn looked back out at the sea and saw the orange and yellow mixing together. It was the most beautiful thing she ever saw and she was watching it alone on the deck of the ship with Ash by her side. They stayed on the deck of the ship by themselves and watched as the sun began to set and night was coming.

Ash turned to dawn and looked at her. "I think it's time we go back to our rooms its getting cold out here." Said Ash to dawn

Dawn nodded her head. "Yea your right, Ash. I think it's a good idea. See you in the morning when we arrive." Said Dawn as she turned and started to walk away.

Dawn stopped and looked back at Ash and Pikachu. They were still standing there. She looked at ash's face and saw that he was talking to his partner. She wondered what it was about but she could guess and she turned around with a smile on her face and started to walk back to her room on the ship.

"Pikachu when we get back we are going to re challenge all the gym leaders and win the badges the right way, old buddy." Said Ash as he was rubbing Pikachu's head

Ash then turned around with Pikachu on his shoulder and walked back to his room on the ship which was down the hall from Dawn's. He reached his room and turned the door knob and opened his door and entered it and then closed it behind him. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and on to the bed and lie down on the foot of the bed and fell to sleep. Ash took off his shoes and just lied on the bed thinking.

" _Well I finally made it after 3 tires and fails at the Pokémon League. I did I made it to the elite 4. Now I have a few months to work on making my team and other Pokémon stronger."_ Thought Ash as he was on his bed with Pikachu sleeping like a baby

 _ **Down the hall from Ash**_

Dawn was in the bathroom taking a shower. She was thinking while washing her hair how much fun it was going to be to be able to be with Ash in his hometown. She has always wondered if his Pallet Town was like her home town of Twinleaf town. Maybe that is why she and Ash both are like clicked when they first meet. She turned off the shower and stepped out and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her nude body and opened the door and saw that Piplup was cleaning himself when the door opened and he saw his trainer. She went and sat down on the bed and picked up Piplup and brought him close to her chest in a hug. Piplup was about to say something when he felt something hit is head. He looked up and saw that Dawn was crying.

"Pip…Piplup?" Said Piplup in a worried manner

Dawn looked at Piplup. "I'm fine Piplup really. It's just that I like Ash and am happy to get to go with him back to his home town. But he is the only one to ever be there for me when I was hurting." Said Dawn as she was still crying with Piplup in her arms

Piplup jumped down from her arms and stared at her.

Dawn look confessed about this one. "What is Piplup?" Asked Dawn as she looked at her partner

"Pip…Piplup…pip." Piplup said and making a face at her and he was getting angry

Dawn started to blush because she started to understand what Piplup was saying now. Dawn was blushing that Piplup was saying that she and Ash have something that no one else has in the world. They can battle, train and have fun with each other and nothing else really matters and they love all Pokémon like they are family to them. They both have run head first into danger trying to stop Pokémon battles that was destroying everything in their wake. Dawn looked up and thought that Piplup was right. She and ash has both run head first into battles that they know would be dangerous in the first place. They knew that both of them would get hurt but they didn't care it was to stop Pokémon from destroying everything. Dawn looked back at Piplup and thanked Piplup for the words. She then took of your towel and crawled into bed and Piplup returned to his poke ball. She then fell into sleep.

 _ **The next morning**_

The ships horn blew telling all that it was almost to the Kanto region and almost in Pallet Town. The blowing of the horn was enough to wake dawn from her sleep and got up and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her room to see that it was morning. She throws the covers off her and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up for her first time in the Kanto Region and in the very town that Ash grew up in. She changed into her normal clothes and went to find ash. She round the corner of the deck and found Ash standing where they were last night. She walked up to Ash and poked on his shoulder. Ash turned around and saw a smiling Dawn in front of him.

"Hey Dawn nice to see you up already." Said Ash while looking at Dawn

"Thanks Ash, but I can't wait to see your house and meet your mom and see new Pokémon as well." Said Dawn as she walked next to Ash and looked out at the sea and could start to see the Kanto region

"I think you'll love it there, Dawn." Said Ash looking at her in the face and with a smile

Dawn looked away blushing. "You really think so, Ash."

Ash walked up to her and took her hand in his. "I know you will, Dawn. Because I'll be there for you, you can count on me" Said Ash

Dawn blushed even more at those words. She looked down from him and just couldn't stand after hearing those words from Ash. She fell to the ground. But before she did Ash caught her.

"Dawn are you, ok?" Asked Ash with Dawn in his arms

She looked up at Ash and blushed and got back on her own feet. "Thanks Ash for catching me." Said Dawn

"No problem Dawn. But what caused you to fall like that?" Asked Ash with worry on his face

She looked at Ash and wondered how she would explain this to him that she likes Him a lot. Before she could say anything the horn sounded.

" **Attention passengers we are now arriving in the Kanto region. Could all passengers please return to their rooms and get their things ready for departing on the S.S Ann."**

Dawn and Ash looked at each other and smiled. "Well I guess I'll see you when we dock, Dawn."

"Same to you, Ash." Said Dawn as she went back to her room to start getting her things ready her new beginning in the Kanto region

 **A few hours later**

The S.S Ann was now docking at the port in Pallet Town. The passengers were now making their way off the ship. Everyone was waiting for them from family to friends and Pokémon also were all waiting for everyone. Ash and Dawn were now coming down from the S.S Ann when Ash looked and saw his mother Delia Ketchum waiting for him with her Mr. Mime.

"Ash sweetheart Welcome Home, honey." Said Delia as she waved to her son

Ash walked down the dock with dawn and hugged his mother. "I missed you so much, Mom."

Delia released her son and looked at him. "My you have grown, Ash."

"Thanks mom." Said Ash while he was scratching the back of his neck

Delia then looked behind and saw the girl that was with him. "Ash who is the girl that is with you?" Asked Delia

Ash turned around and grabbed the girl. "Mom this is Dawn she is from Sinnoh and she is here because she wants to beat all the Contests here in Kanto and she is my friend." Said Ash to his mother

"Well hello there Dawn. My name is Delia Ketchum, I'm happy that you're here with him." Said Delia

"Thanks Mrs. Ketchum." Said Dawn with a blush on her face

"Well I bet you two are hungry from the journey from Sinnoh to here. So let's back home and I'll cook lunch for you guys." Said Delia as she started to walk back towards her house

"Thanks mom and I'll show Dawn around the house while you are cooking." Said Ash as he looked at Dawn and grabbed her and ran after his mother

 **A few minutes later**

They arrived at the Ketchum house and entered it. Delia went to the Kitchen and started to make some food with help from Mr. Mime. Ash was showing dawn around the house and finally they arrived at his bedroom. Ash opened the door and let her go inside first. What she saw was something else.

"So this is your room?" She said upon entering his room. It didn't change all that much since he rarely was ever in it. It still had posters, figurines, and that damn alarm clock that he never get to work to wake him up on time. The girl walked around his room and picked up a figure of Pidgey while he sat on his bed.

"Yup this is where the future Pokémon master you know today grew up." Said Ash with a smile on his face

"It's nice. It's just like how I imagined your room would be but I'd expected more posters of food." Said Dawn with a giggle

"Oh ha-ha Dawn. I almost expected a room full of mirrors when I saw your room." Said Ash with a smile

"Ash, that's mean!" She said with a grin

"Well you obsess over your hair so much; I figured you were born with a mirror in your hand." He joked

"Well, it's not easy to look this good" She answered, twirling around towards him, allowing him to get a full look at her blue locks. Ash bit his lip at the sight of her, almost dancing towards him.

"Ash what will you do now?" She asked, coming to a stop in front of him

"Train. I gotta do a lot of it for the league. In 4 months I'll be facing the Elite 4 and if I'm lucky then Cynthia." He answered, with a serious expression on his face. By winning the Sinnoh tournament, Ash earned the right to face off against the Elite 4 and should he win, he will have to take on the current Champion and friend, Cynthia, the world champion herself. He knew his hard work would cut out for him. Cynthia maybe a kind and thoughtful women but as a Pokémon Trainer, she's unmatched by anyone. But he wasn't looking past the Elite 4, not by a long shot. Just then he felt a thunk on his forehead, which woke him up from his thoughts. He looked to see dawn smiling at him with her two fingers extended.

"No need to worry, Ash. I'm sure you'll do great." Said Dawn with a smile on her face

"Your right. I will, but only if your cheering and supporting me." Said Ash

Dawn looked at Him. "Are you kidding me? I'll be right there, front row, cheering you on, Ash."

Ash looked at her. "Yep. My own lucky charm."

"You bet your ass mister. Now let's go check on the Pokémon. I bet they're….." was all dawn could say before she was pulled on to Ash's lap. Dawn turned to face Ash on his lap and they both were blushing while looking at each other in the face. Ash reached up to her head and took off her hate and layed it on the floor. He was look at Dawn in her pink tank top that she was wearing. He could now see her blue hair fully now. Dawn looked at Ash in his red and white shirt and hat that goes with it. She locked eyes on his and settled in his. He put his hands around her waist. She in return, allowed her hands to cup either side of his face.

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked, in a hushed tone, almost like she knew what was coming

"I don't know. We could go out…and check on the Pokémon." He answered in the same hushed tone, almost like he was drunk off of alcohol

"Maybe we could…" Was all Ash could say

It got fuzzy for him after that. Looking at Dawn, having her this close to him after all this time, for him to be finally feeling her, all of this put him in a strange state of mind. It was alien to him but he didn't care. He liked how this felt. Dawn then mumbled something or other, he couldn't tell. All he did next was pressed his lips against hers. There was no surprise or hesitation from her as she kissed him back. They both opened their months, allowing their tongues to encounter each other, eager for the next second of exploration. There was no "if" in this situation. He knew this was a long time coming, since the moment he saw her, somewhere in his soul, he knew this is what would happen. This was meant to happen and he wasn't gonna waste any more time. A slight moan escaped her month as he gently flew back on his bed with her on top of him, her month firmly connected to his.

By now his thoughts on why and how this happened had long since left his mind. His mind, no his whole world was nothing more than just a series of feelings, of tastes, of scents, all focused on her. Her kiss was beyond his wildest dreams and imagination. Now, Ash has been kissed by a girl before. The lips of a female had touched his before this moment. It was that fiery red head, Misty, just before she returned to her hometown to resume her duties as gym leader. It wasn't anything big or deep. She simply gave him a peck on the lips. Ash was surprised that she did it but it wasn't bad. If he had to equate it to a fruit, it would be like biting into an apple: crisp, clean, and wet. Kissing Dawn was like biting into a peach: her lips were delicate and supple, juicy almost the point where he thought juice would dribble down his cheek, and sweet, so very sweet. How did she get to taste this good? He'll have to find out later. Right now, he was having fun. It was around this time that he noticed that his hands were rubbing her thighs and moving dangerously up, under her skirt. To his surprise, Dawn either didn't care or didn't notice as she was making no attempt to stop him. Almost like a part of rapid Arcanines, his hands shot up her skirt and grasps her butt checks, getting a surprised moan from her throat. Clearly, she wasn't expecting that. But what surprised Ash was that he was feeling. Her butt was firm and full, soft like a pair of pillows, in all the time he was caught by Dawn staring at it, he never thought it was this big. Somehow she was able to hide a rather large bubble butt from him. He then grabbed her ass with his hand, hard enough that it sounded like a slap. Dawn broke the kiss and looked down at him with a bit of surprise in her eyes. He made no secret about what he did and just looked back up with a confident smirk. Her surprised turned into something else, possibly lust. Is that what lust looked like? Ash didn't know. It seemed like she was saying with her eyes "You like that?". She let out a smile laugh before they resumed their make session, but this time, her hands found their way under his shirt. He couldn't describe how it felt. It was like when Pikachu would stand on his chest sometimes in the morning. It was like that but more electrifying, no pun is intended. The tips of her fingers skated over his mid-section and up to his chest. He could feel her lips curl into a smile as she traced a path over his body. She was enjoying this.

Suddenly, he flipped her over so that she on the bottom and he was on top. They broke away from kissing and simple looked at each other. He looked down at her, deep into those deep blue eyes that he loved so much seeing every day. The both of them were panting like they had just run a marathon. With each intake of air, he breathed in more of her scent. It was a light and airy smell, almost like she had just chewed bubble gum and the smell lingered on her breath, but it was all over her. Was it perfume or body wash? Did she always smell like that or did she do that just for him? Right now, he didn't care. She was a feast for the senses and he was the type of person who enjoyed feasts. His hand reached up, resting his palm across her face, with his thumb rubbing her lips. Her tongue darted around a little, flicking at his digit. She reached up and ran her hands though his hatless head, due to signature hat falling off during the earlier session. He then slowly leaned in and gave her a light kiss on her lips which she returned. It lacked the passion and intensity of their earlier once but it was as inmate as ever. They were just enjoying the feeling of their lips on each other. His hand reached up to find her hand above her head and almost on instinct, their fingers interlocked with each other. It felt natural for him and this coming from a guy who didn't understand girls too well.

"Okay. That was fun." Dawn breaking the silence as she sat up. It was enough to sober Ash out of the high he had been on since it began

"You're telling me." He replied, setting up behind her

"I think we need to slow this down, Ash." Dawn said

"Why?" Didn't you like it?" He asked, leaning over her shoulder and nibbling on her ear. He felt her squirm and wiggle against him as he played with her ear, she giggled as she brought her head up to caress his face

"Of course I did but we have to think about this. We can't let a relationship distract us from our goals. As much as I want to do this with all the time, you have to get ready to for the Elite 4."

"And you have to get ready for your contests here." He added with a sigh as he rested his chin on her shoulder

"Why do you have to make sense, now of all times?"

"It's just one of my many great qualities."

"Damn right. So…..What are we?"

"Hmmmm. I think we should be just friends. For now atleast."

"Fair enough. Friends."

Just then, the two hear the door downstairs open, startling them.

"Ash, where are you, honey?"

It was Delia

"Up here in my room with Dawn, Mom." He called out

"Good. I just wanted to let you know that your lunch is ready and after your done would you help with these boxes. Some of Professor oak's people came by and asked us to store some books for him until he can find some more room."

Ok mom. I'll be right down."

The duo got up from the bed, ash picking up his hat that somehow found it's way onto the floor and dawn was straightening her skirt.

"So wanna help me with books after lunch?"

"Sure. I'm a guest here so I have to pull my weight." She answered, opening the door but it was pushed shut by Ash. As she turned around, the young boy gave her another wet, burning hot kiss, which she readily returned.

"I thought we are agreed to be just friends."

"We are. This is just how I show my best friend how much she means to me."

"Ash! You coming?" Yelled Delia

"Yes! We're coming!" he called back, before giving Dawn another kiss

"We better hurry before she suspects something."

"Now we can't have that, now can we?"

 **A/N: And that ends this chapter. Well what did you think? I used a lot from another to make this make chapter and I got the idea for this story from the Pokémon fanfic called Ash and Dawn: Together by** max acorn. **I used a lot** **from his or her story for this chapter. So please and thanks to** max acorn **for his or story that made this passable.**

 **Now onto the Questions:**

 **What did you think of the opening for the chapter**

 **What did you like most about the chapter**

 **And the final one do you guys think Ash and Dawn will go all the way sometime in the story**


End file.
